music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astitch
Windows (stylized as Wind'os until 1997) was a Canadian alternative metal band formed in 1995, ending in 2007. The band produced three albums between 1999 and 2003 before spending the rest of their career taking part in their Hollywood Invasion tour, entering a hiatus due to medical issues and ending for good soon after in 2010. The band often performed with Chevelle, Earshot, Darwin’s Waiting Room, Flaw, Endo, Cold, Machine Head, Spineshank, Stereomud, Static-X, Mudvayne, Sevendust and Nothingface, namely as opening acts. History The band formed in 1995 in Fredericton, New Brunswick as a metalcore band. Gwen Porter was the original lead vocalist, but after the band abandoned the metalcore moniker, they brought on a new lead singer, Trina Riffin, to provide a cleaner delivery. Porter left the band soon after so she could finish school. After taking a trip to Eugene, Oregon, in 1998 they brought on bass player Melissa Mipson, programer Jackie Lynn Thomas and keyboardist Tambry Ortiz. This lineup has stagnated through to the band's demise. They were originally signed to Shoreline Records who released their debut EP and LP, but left the label due to Windows moving to North America permanently, marring communication with the Canadian label. They originally made a deal with TVT records and kept it. However, tensions became apparent between both, with TVT downplaying Windows' progress to make them more accessible to the masses, but Windows remained with them due to the inability to find another label to sign to, let alone one that's more respectful of their creative philosophy. It was then that TVT gave them an ultimatum, where they could operate as they prefer on the condition they form/become part of a vanity label while TVT maintains control on a managing basis, and they found a new label in the form of Wisdom Tree's Final Notice. TVT was forced to enter a joint-venture with Warner Bros. Records since the latter had a stake in Final Notice. Warner Bros. mainly handled distribution/occasional joint financing duties whilst Final Notice and TVT were more active on the management front. In 2005, Riffin began complaining over frequent stomach pains and an inability to sleep. It soon came to light that she was a prominent drinker, keeping it secret by binging when the other members were out of commission. The band members realized that Riffin was suffering from something serious, as she had lower energy during interviews and after heavy performances, she was left exhausted. During the final stop on their Hollywood Invasion tour, following the conclusion of a performance, Riffin collapsed on stage and was rushed to the hospital. The band revealed that Riffin suffered from a Pancreatitis attack, but she was put back into stable condition. Riffin was discharged from the hospital and she and the band spent the remainder of the year refunding ticket sales for stops that were cancelled on their tour. The band quietly ended in 2010 so Riffin could be rehabilitated. Riffin then claimed that the band would not be revived due to their preferred genre becoming outdated, as well as fear of scrutiny due to their views, enforcing this by the change in political climate in 2016. Style The band started off as a powerviolence/hardcore group, but later switched to alternative metal. Recurring themes in their song are psychology and anti-social behavior, as well as conspiracy theories in their later songs. Critics have noted their songs have an often haunting vibe to them. Another notable aspect about the band is their music videos, with viewers noting their strong artistic complexity. The members were fairly private, rarely taking part in interviews from mainstream outlets. They were strongly opposed to celebrity culture and were picky on which bands they wished to associate with, primarily going for bands they formed a personal bond to or have strong non-mainstream views of their own. Riffin claims that Lynn Strait of Snot, Matt Holt of Nothingface, Scott Weiland of Stone Temple Pilots and Layne Staley of Alice in Chains are her prime influences. Members Trina Riffin: lead vocals (1996-2007) Gwen Porter: lead vocals (1995-1997) Ken Starr: lead guitar (1995-2007) Ezekiel Hennessy: bass guitar (1995-1999), rhythm guitar (1998-2007) Darryl Costanzo: drums (1995-2007) Melissa Mipson: bass guitar (1998-2007) Tambry Ortiz: keyboard (1998-2007) Jackie Lynn Thomas: samples, electronics (1998-2007) Releases Demos * Eurmom (1996) EPs * Wildside (1997) * Limited Time Offer (1998) Albums * stars (1999) * Synergy (2001) * Take the E (2003) Compilation Albums * Canam Sampler (2002)